Safe nor Sound
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: "Katniss." I look back up. He looks guilty but then gives me the twisted smile. He kneels down and puts his hand on my back. "That really doesn't matter to me anymore, Sweetheart." The next thing I know his hand is pushing my head into the water.


**This is a story based off Taylor Swift's song Safe and Sound**

**I'm just saying right now don't read this story if you're just going to go through and only read half of it then stop reading and not continue just becasue of small grammar issues, cause if that's what you're goingt to do ust clicked the back arrow up in the up right corner of your screen and don't bother reading. Everyone has some problems with grammar. DEAL WITH IT! Thanks :D**

* * *

I shot up off my bed. Only it wasn't my bed, I was laying on. Where was I? But the bigger question was where was Peeta. I remembered falling asleep next to him last night. I started to look around then realized, I was in the woods. But I'd been in these woods before. It wasn't the woods from district 12 that I went to all those years ago with Gale. "

_Katniss!" _I hear from behind me.

I whip my head around. I see off in the distance a figure. It's a male. I could tell that from the shape of the body. The muscles seemed large. He had blonde hair. Peeta. It was Peeta. But why was he running.

Then it comes out of no where...music. I'm not sure if it's all in my head or not.

What is going on? Is this a dream or is this real or not real. I can't tell. Why is this happening? What is happening? All questions I can't answer.

**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, **

**"I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, **

**"Don't leave me here ****alone" **

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

I turn my head back around looking away from Peeta because I hear something coming from the opposite direction The wind blows right past me and a I see another figure. Again it's Peeta, only there are tears streaming down his face. He's reaching out for me. Then he disappears. I hear off in the distance

"_Katniss!" _I don't dare turn around because I know if I see Peeta, I'll never look away.

As the wind continues to blow I hear the voices of all the people that died for me.

I hear Boggs. "_Solider Everdeen." _

Finnick. ""_Want a sugar cube?_" I can hear the seductive tone.

Rue "_You have to win_."

Cinna. "_Remember, girl on fire, I'm still betting on you." _

Prim. "_What ever it takes to break you._"

The tears begin to role down my face.

I see Peeta's face in the wind. "_Always_" Those words echo through my head.

"_I'll never let you go_." I whisper.

I turn my head back around, Peeta's come closer. But he stands still.

"_Don't leave me here alone_." I say in a hushed town. Peeta and I locked eyes, his sparkling blue eyes. He looks as if he'd never been through any of all the horrible, unspeakable things. Like he'd never been put in the games, twice, like he'd never been high jacked and tortured.

I wanted him to hear what I said. "_Don't leave me here alone." _I said in a little louder.

He still hadn't heard me. "_Don't leave me here alone!"_ I shouted this time.

I knew he heard me. I stood slowly. I hear shouts off in the distance. I looked in the direction they're coming from. What I see horrifies me. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel running full speed towards Peeta. They didn't have their weapons. Peeta sees them.

**Just close your eyes **

**T****he sun is going down **

**You'll be alright No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

Peeta closes his eyes. He seems to be bracing himself for the worse. The next thing to happen was very strange. The Careers freeze. Time itself freezes. I looked around. It's just about Dusk but the skies are grey, filled with clouds. I look down at myself. I'm in my night cloths. Shorts and a shirt. I'm bare foot. I look and see Peeta is wear, a suit similar to my Mockingjay suit that Cinna had designed for me. I look at the Careers. They are wearing Brown t-shirts and pants similar to the ones I used to wear when I went hunting with Gale.

I finally realize where I know these woods from. I know them from the arena from the 74th Hunger Games.

Only there was something different, that I couldn't quite place. When I look around to try and get a good look at where I am. I see that there's a path leading off in the direction Peeta's going.

I look around and notice the lightening tree from the Third Quarter Quell. I look past Peeta. I see a meadow. Nothing but green grass. I look back in the opposite direction.

All woods, but I can see off in the distance a small opening. I see lights. Not just any lights, but flashing lights. Just like in the Capitol. I'm over come with fear. Of the Capitol, of fighting, of life without all those who have been lost, and most importantly, life without Peeta. I feel as though as soon as the sun goes down I won't be safe. Only when the sun is up, will I be safe. That is the only thing that could bring me comfort at this point, it's the sunlight.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

I look around and I hear "Tick Tock." It was Wiress voice.

When I hear this it makes me start to think, what if the clock is ticking away, I have to do something or the world around me will unfreeze and something bad is going to happen. Or what if the world around me is going to turn into a clock like in the Third Quarter Quell. Then we'll have to fight to the death again. I look back towards Peeta I scan the area for the Careers, but they're gone. Time has continued and Peeta is now running towards the meadow. I sprint after him only when I get closer, he disappears out of thin air.

"PEETA!" I shout.

I want him to come back. I need him to come back. I start running at full speed into the meadow. I reach the meadow. I whirl around trying to find some sign of Peeta. There are no signs. Not even a footprint. I hear something off in the distance.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

I look around but see nothing. I started walking in the direction the sound is coming from. I finally see what the sound is. It's a small creek. I look up and down the creek no sign of anything or anyone. I step onto a rock in the creek.

I look down into the water, only I don't see my reflection I see the reflection of all those who have died for me. They arms are reaching out of the water, grabbing my ankles. I feel the coldness of there hands. I turn and leap off the rock.

I take off running back to the meadow. I look around for something, anything. But there is nothing.

I see off in the distance a small, old, broken down house.

I suddenly see flashes of a couple. Probably in there 40's. They're sitting in rocking chairs in front of a small fire place. I just have a feeling I'm seeing the people that used to live in the house. Why am I seeing these people? Then it hits me. I know that their lives were destroyed by the Capitol, and the Hunger games. I know that they lost their daughter to the games. I know they live in district 12 and they lost their daughter in the Second Quarter Quell. I know that I'm seeing Maysilee parents. Grieving over her death even after all this time.

How do I know all this?

Why do I know this?

I run across the meadow. I make my way to the front door hoping that they will be in there and can give me some answers. I slowly push the door open. Only it wasn't the house of what I saw of Maysilee's parent's house. It was my old house in the seam. I walked around a bite. Then I came across mine and prim's old bed. Only it seemed a bit different. I sat down. It felt the same when I sat down on it. It look the same. But, something still seemed different.

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

Suddenly I was not in the house anymore. I was sitting on some sort of tomb. I stood. I began to examine the tomb. I wiped off some of the dust that had built up on top of it over the years. It was made of stone, and there was something engravement. The more dust I wiped off the clearer the words became. Finally the words became very clear.

"_Here lie all the souls lost for Katniss Everdeen. Why did so many good people have to die becasue her?" _

The below that it named all the people that died because of me. Starting with Finnick.

_Cinna_

_Primrose_

_President coin_

_President snow_

_Rue _

_Threshs_

_Mag_

_Boggs_

_Cato _

_Glimmer_

_Clove_

_Marvel_

The list went on and on. It seemed like for every name I read, another one added. I looked around for somewhere to run to get away but there was nothing but woods. Then I realized the moon was our and it was night. Where could I go now? It's night and I'm not safe. I over come the fear of the night. I don't know why I'm afraid of the night. I just have a bad feeling. I looked down at myself once more only I wasn't exactly me. I wasn't wearing my night cloths anymore. I was wearing all white. I was still bare foot. I started running into the woods. I needed to find Peeta. I thought I was deep enough in the woods at this point so I slow up and start walking.

I don't know how, but I was in the meadow again. Off in the Distance I see someone. Again I can tall it's a male. He's running towards the creek. I begin to run after him hoping it's Peeta. When I get to the creep again there is no sign of anybody. I look down the creep and see someone. It's Peeta. He turned around and faces me. Peeta begins to walk towards me. When he finally reaches me I say

"Peeta, why did have you been running from me?" He doesn't say anything. He gives a twisted smile. He steps back a foot. Then there is a sharp pain through. my chest. I look down and realize someone has shot a spear through my chest. I turned my head slightly to see the careers laughing with joy in their eyes.

"Good Job lover boy!" Cato yells

"Peeta? Why" He isn't Peeta.

"Because I want to live and the only way I can do that is if you die."

"Peeta?" He looks at me in a amusement.

"Real." His expression goes from satisfied to confused. I look down into the water and see the reflection and hands trying to come out of the water and get me.

"Katniss." I look back up. He looks guilty but then gives me the twisted smile. He kneels down and puts his hand on my back.

"That really doesn't matter to me anymore, Sweetheart."

The next thing I know his hand is pushing my head into the water. He's trying to drown me and I'm kicked and trying to shout but it's had no affect on him what so ever. But theres something strange. I can actually breath in the water. I some how manage to flip myself around so I can see Peeta's face.

He release his hand from my head. I stay under the water in fear of what Peeta might do. Suddenly I see a knife strike Peeta in the heart. I fly up out of the water. Peeta is barley alive.

"Peeta!" I take his hand

"Please don't leave me." I turn and see the Careers. They're laughing. I stand up. They look at me with their usual look.

"Let me take care of her." I hear Clove say.

"GO AHEAD! KILL ME!" I shout. They all exchange looks. Clove give an evil smile then throws a knife. I know it will hit me in the head so I brace myself for the blow. It finally hits my head.

I shoot up, sitting up right.

"It's all right Katniss." I hear.

I turn my head and see Peeta. "It wasn't real, it was only a nightmare that's all."

I cling onto him for dear life. I will never let him go.

"It was a nightmare. It's ok, I'm hear."

"You'll always be here real or not real?" I ask.

"Real." He says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, because I don't want to relive it.

"Alright, just calm down." He says. He lays back down onto the bed.

I lay back down and rest my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me. I feel safe now. Like nothing can hurt me.

"Real." I whisper as I drift off. I know that with Peeta holding onto my dreams are safe. He chases away the nightmares.

"I love you Katniss." I hear just before I fall back asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
